


再夜

by Burroughscat



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013), 杀死汝爱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burroughscat/pseuds/Burroughscat
Summary: “他从未温柔的步入他的世界”以杰克视角写了卢锡安和艾伦多年后再遇的事
Relationships: Lucien Carr/Allen Ginsberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	再夜

**Author's Note:**

> 参考了在路上的情节和一些历史向的事儿，文笔拙劣，请多包涵。

我知道艾伦不会再放手，他已经对上了卢锡安澄清的蓝色双瞳，那是片寂静的海，阻挡于扑闪的睫毛后边，我知道他早已尸骨无存，任血丝飘荡流淌在金色的河，他用尽全身的精力和血泪去冲垮卢锡安的谨慎和对同性恋的恨意，城墙塌下去，石块洪流冲刷过头顶，我知道他早已尸骨无存。

艾伦离开派对时脸上堆笑，是他在哥大面对卢锡安时兴奋激动，虔诚而痴傻的笑，他像赤脚朝圣十多年的老信徒，下肢麻木的迈进那个良夜，不带怀疑的跟随那头金发冲破夜幕，冲破玻璃，床垫，冲出睾丸的精，冲出阴茎的乳白色浓浆，冲出喉咙的喘息。

他说卢锡安太耀眼。

我不断收到他的信，然后不断回信，像往复的机器阅读艾伦的疯狂臆想。我读兰波时也会如此想，卢锡安，他拿着染血的写着戴维名字缩写的手帕在黄昏说再见，卢锡安，他拿着地狱一季在少年监狱前冷漠的面对相机，卢锡安，对我耳语的卢锡安。

第一次艾伦说彼得来了，他梦中的男孩，健壮优雅的农牧神，他们于咖啡厅相遇，那气质和卢锡安如出一辙，藐视一切，他们在人群中用眼神互相勾引，用眼神拥吻，用眼神纠缠着做爱，彼得比尼尔更乖张温驯，更粘人可亲，但如果和卢锡安比较，确是少了神性。

卢锡安太耀眼。艾伦泡咖啡的时候这样讲，在车后座打瞌睡时这样讲，在和我还有其他人喝酒时这样讲，在试图掩盖自己酷儿气质时这样讲（而我妈总能一眼看破他犹太人的聪明把戏），他打字时这样讲，在公寓的地毯上冥想时似乎安静些，但谁也不能阻止他这样想！

很多次，艾伦深邃的黑色眼眶再找上我，流露出泛滥的情感和性欲，他一度主导我们三人（卡萨迪，我，他）的暧昧关系，在汽车上讲出最劲爆有趣的话题，以勾起大家的性志，我们哄笑。而他曾这样熟练地引诱卢锡安进他的圈套，但卢锡安把那粗麻的绳子拿过来，赐给艾伦上吊。他把“新视界”收入囊中，夺取我们的灵魂当筹码，他又赌赢了，没有谁不沦陷。

丹佛别过，艾伦仍然在写信说卢锡安在他梦里，不过名字总是在变，故意躲着他似的，梦中卢锡安在房间的暗角中读呢喃的诗，金发像树枝一样在风中晃，有时在他身后沉默着不断贴近，木地板发出咯吱的声音诡异又刺激，他因激动而浑身发抖起鸡皮疙瘩，等待卢锡安的呼吸再次的擦过脖子，脚踝，手指尖，但卢锡安逃走了，他难得能被留下来。  
艾伦恼火生气，而又不敢轻易的醒，有时真的醒了，想揍自己一拳，难不住冲动再去找彼得幽会，消去下面的肿胀，圆满这一夜，再去期待明夜，以及更多热烘烘，黏糊糊的夜晚。  
他说有时候是自己是姑娘，轻轻的翘起屁股让他粗鲁的插进来，像是一场犯罪，他说卢锡安的吻暖湿绵长，下边的东西捅进深处时浑身痉挛，仿佛被包裹在绵羊毛织的垫子里，肚子里揣着新鲜炙热的胎儿，他幻想生命，祈祷再一次一头扎进仙境，他说：“杰克，我该怎么继续？”

再相遇的那个派对他瞒天过海偷走卢锡安，像戴维一样露出猥琐狡猾的一面，他俩睡了。

在场所有人心知肚明！老艾伦像披上裹尸布的死的囚徒踮脚离开，他笑时挤压眼眶，又流露出异常悲催的情绪来，这是一场伟大惊险的使命，是多年在春梦中演练过的第一次实践，是小心收敛着释放自己酷儿气质的战争，他触摸到真实的卢锡安瘫倒在鹅绒的毯子上，一声不吭的抚摸他的脸，卷曲的黑发，摩挲卵蛋和阴茎，像所有金发直男和同性恋一样做爱。  
“我和他睡了！”艾伦事后说这话时干脆利落，不给人再留恋，但又不像宣誓主权那么坚定，而是受了金色女王授勋似的坏笑。

艾伦的口述对事件本身含蓄模糊，对那场性爱的细节却清晰无比，他详细的描述了卢锡安干净粉红的直男阴茎，如何细腻地将舌头喂进口腔和毫无技巧的抽插，这意义非凡！他无数次强调又沉浸进自己的幻想，他回味朝圣，宠爱，搞笑桥段和色情意味的幽默感，他说：“杰克，我该怎么继续？”

深夜我们剥开煮豆子的胞衣，搅拌碎鸡肉和冰镇的啤酒，街道的风灌进酒吧，艾伦说这像素未谋面的生人的吻，我们又灌下几瓶酒，情迷意乱地享受着愈发干燥的舌苔和肺，当风又吹来时，我说这是卢锡安多年后的吻，僵硬刺人，但仍然活力而诱惑。

艾伦哈哈大笑起来，拍打我们的肩，他说卢锡安太耀眼。

从没过脚步温柔的步入他的世界。


End file.
